Gifts
by bucktooth22
Summary: Mostly gifts Levy gives to Gajeel. some smut Gralu and Gajevy
1. Restraint

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Gajeel pressed himself to the wall, his hands clenching the smooth surface as he bent nearly in half to kiss her. Her arms were so thin and fragile as they twirled about his neck, her tongue dancing with his, their lips in a wild almost torturous frenzy. Her breathing came out in short pants as she stepped back slowly, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Gajeel." She muttered as her hands rested on his shoulders. A tear welled in each eye, small and yet so heavy they weighed on him. "Don't you want me?" She asked in a small voice. Of course he wanted her! He wanted nothing else than to have her under him but he had to be careful, gentle, he was so big, such a brute and she was so small and delicate. One wrong move and he could hurt her.

"Yes." He said through fanged teeth that he feared would pierce her flesh. He was such a dangerous creature, how could he ever give himself totally to this small dainty flower of a girl? But he knew she had thorns of her own, she could fight by his side with just as much ferocity as he.

"Don't you want to touch me?" She asked as her eyes flicked to his hands where they were pressed against the wall, chained there by his fear.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"I'll tell you if you hurt me." She whispered as she licked his bottom lip before biting it softly. He grunted as the last bit of restraint gave way. His mouth devoured hers and his hands engulfed her body, shredding her clothes before one came to rest on her throat while the other found a spot on her back. She pressed herself against him, her arms one again taking up residence around his neck and tangling in his long hair. His hand on her back moved to her butt as he picked her up and pulled her legs so they were around his torso making it easier for him to maneuver them to the bed. He gently laid her down before stepping back to admire his prize. She was quick to begin removing his clothes but her slender fingers moved to slow for him so he simply tore them away with a quick motion before he was on her again. Above her, one hand on either hip.

"Get the lube." He said before his mouth found her neck and began sucking a mark so others would see she was his. She threw her head back ignoring his request as her thighs rubbed together and her hands clenched his forearms. "The lube." He grunted. She fumbled in the drawer until she produced it pressing it to him. He made quick work of lubing himself and then put a finger inside her. Seeing her wince as the knuckle entered and worked her until adding another and another. When at last she was ready he moved slowly much to his own displeasure. One hand on either hip he tried not to squeeze too hard or to move too fast until she began meeting his slow soft thrusts with her own be began to pick up pace with her still meeting his thrusts. He moved faster and faster until her head was thrown back, her hands clinging to him mostly so she didn't hit the headboard.

"Gajeel!" She screamed as her pussy spasmed around his cock, squeezing him and milking him as he came too, burying himself deep inside her and biting his lip lest he bite her. With a grunt he pulled back out and carried her to the bathroom, placing her gently in the tub and slid in behind her to support her weak body as the warm water soothed her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as his fingers danced across her body seeking injuries.

"No." She mumbled as she kissed him softly.

"I'll do better next time." He said thinking of his restraint or lack of it. He would need to be more careful with her in the future.

"Next time." She laughed. "Can't wait." She mumbled as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?" He asked eyes widening. She was silent, having fallen asleep. He sighed and kissed the top of her blue head holding her close.


	2. Tank Tops

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Levy picked up the matching tank tops. They didn't have extra small so she ended up buying herself the pink one that said "Queen" and an extra large pink one that said "King" and brought them home for their one year anniversary. She wrapped them and hid the evidence. When the time came and he opened them he stared incredulously at the pink material.

"What's this?" He asked holding up the one that said King.

"We can match." She said pulling out her own.

"I can't wear this! It's pink." Gajeel said wrinkling his nose.

"Aw Gajeel." Levy pouted.

"Let's go." He said dropping it and lumbering to the other room. She pouted before getting dressed.

She followed Gajeel, the back of his heavy leather jacket turned to her. She didn't mind, she was still pouting. When they finally got to Fairy Tail she noticed people's heads turning but ignored them and sat next to Gajeel at the bar. Mira Jane floated over with a smile. "Welcome back you two." She said beaming.

"Hey Mira Jane." Levy said pouting.

"Nice shirt Gajeel." Mira Jane said as she gave them each drinks.

"It was a gift from Levy." Gajeel said. Levy's eyes finally found Gajeel's shirt, spying a particular pink tank top and a broad smile spread across her face. "She didn't wear hers though." Gajeel said grinning toothily as he held out hers. She beamed and rushed to the bathroom to change. When she came back out sporting her matching shirt she heard people mumbling but ignored it and found Gajeel who had grabbed his mug and was walking over to find a seat at a table. She laughed and grabbed him around the waist from behind.

"Anything for you shrimp." He chuckled.


	3. Headbands

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Levy finished the last orange head band and then tied hers around her blue hair before rushing over to where the other four members of her team were sitting. Jet and Droy eagerly put theirs on while Lily was more reluctant but ended up tying it on his tail. Gajeel took one look at the orange ribbon with his name in black letters and shook his head.

"No." He said simply.

"But I made it just for you. Team Shadow Gear." She said sadly. She even sported her own, leaving Gajeel as the only one without. She looked sad before a spark lit in her eyes and she pulled the one off her own head and tied it on his arm. He looked at it; it read her name in glittering blue letters. "And I'll wear yours." She said tying the one with his name in her hair. A smile curled his lips as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her off.

She sat naked in bed with only an orange headband in her hair and a book in her hands. He was next to her, equally naked, with only an orange headband tied around his arm. "Stop reading." He huffed as he grabbed the book from her hands, holding it high out of her reach and crouched over her.

"I lost my place." She pouted with big round eyes before she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. He laughed, dropping her book so his hands could touch every part of her they could reach. Before he could say anything else she pulled away and grabbed something from the drawer in the bedside table. His eyes landed on a glittering headband the same shade of his "King" tank top. His nose wrinkled at the sight and he heard her giggle.

"No." He growled.


	4. Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

When Lucy proposed the sleepover Gajeel was less than enthusiastic. He was finally won over when Levy promised they'd have their own room.

"You look cold." Gajeel mumbled. She was wearing nothing but her "Queen" tank top and was beginning to shiver. He pulled her close under their shared sleeping bag. She smiled and snuggled closer. "You know when faced with extreme cold people are known to press their naked bodies together." Gajeel said grinning mischievously.

"Not here." She huffed but a smile played at her lips. He got on his hands and knees above her as his sharp teeth began bearing her top up revealing her pale body. When they finished, both making sure not to make a single sound he sighed and flopped down next to her, letting his hand lay flat and warm on her stomach. She pulled her shirt down and moved closer to his large body that seemed to be producing heater levels of warmth.

The next morning the two of them sat around next to Lucy and Gray for breakfast. Levy, after filling up, fell asleep on Gajeel's shoulder. Lucy smiled warmly at her friend.

"Going to carry her off to bed?" Gray asked.

"No I'll let her sleep a while." Gajeel said sitting back and allowing her to rest comfortably against him.

"Don't let her sleep too long, it's supposed to rain later and you don't want to get caught in that on your way to Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"Let her sleep as long as she wants." Lucy said swatting Gray who laughed. "You two can stay as long as you want." She said before going to get dressed. Gray cleaned up the dishes before following her. When they finally left Gajeel and Levy alone he carried her small form into the other room and laid her on the sleeping bags. He covered her up and locked the door behind himself as he left for Fairy Tail a while later when she didn't seem to be waking up soon. He'd left a note that said he'd gone to Fairy Tail before he began the walk. Of course not long after he left the rain began and he took off his jacket and held it over himself trying to shield himself somewhat from the onslaught of rain. He heard slapping feet behind him and turned to see Levy racing towards him, drenched. She collided with him shivering violently and keen on being out of the rain and under the safety of his jacket umbrella. She clung to him and he pulled her close.

"I was worried." She said through clattering teeth.

"I left a note." He laughed as he put her on his back, put his coat over her small body and trotted off towards Fairy Tail.


End file.
